


A Quiet Thunder

by astudyinfic



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Quiet Sex, Romance, Secrets, Spooning, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: A weekend in New York with a posh hotel and a shared room; what could be better?  Not having Alston and Perrimore on the other side of the wall, for starters.But the possibility of being caught had never stopped them before.
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	A Quiet Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a birthday fic but then the birthday part didn't work so I took it out. Even so:
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TY GRADY.

For two years, they’d managed to not give themselves away to anyone. None of their team suspected anything, which meant they were either fantastic actors or their team were terrible agents. Both Zane and Ty thought it was probably the former, though if they were ever pressed, they’d claim the latter.

It hadn’t really been an issue. Despite their reputations, both were far too professional to do anything that would draw suspicion to them in the office. When on a case, both focused so much on that, it was only when they were in the privacy of their hotel room at night that they could act on their feelings towards one another. So, really, they’d never given them much of a chance to suspect anything.

This, however, was going to be a problem.

A mandatory training sent the entire team to New York and normally a weekend in a hotel would be the ideal getaway. But being there for work and having Perrimore and Alston on the other side of the wall would really put a damper on their mood. Or at least their inclination to act on their moods. “Are you sure there isn’t another room in this place?” Ty asked after Alston and Perrimore made a joke about keeping them up all night when they realized they were to be neighbors all weekend. They headed for the elevators, still laughing and Ty and Zane watched them go. Once they were out of earshot, Ty turned back to the woman at the desk and pleaded, “Any other room? Even just one bed? Preferably one bed?”

“I’m sorry sir,” the woman said, offering an apologetic smile and handing over their keys. “The hotel is full. This is the only room available.”

“Then we’ll go somewhere else,” Ty stated even as Zane grabbed the keys and said, “Thank you, this will be fine.”

“Garrett,” Ty growled. He'd been surly since before they got on the plane and Mac had told them about the sleeping arrangements. At least the two of them were sharing a room. Small miracles. 

“Grady. We aren’t going somewhere else. We can make it two days without...that. Or,” Zane leaned in closer to whisper, “you can just be very, very quiet.”

Ty’s demeanor changed so quickly Zane would have gotten whiplash if he weren’t used to it by now. Ty strode across the lobby, not bothering to look back to see if Zane was following. They made it to the elevator and by some miracle, were in it alone. As the door closed, Ty slammed Zane back against the wall and kissed him deeply, his hand rucking Zane’s shirt up as he did so.

“Leave it until the room, Meow Mix,” Zane muttered against Ty’s lips, pushing Ty off him when the elevator dinged. Zane walked past him, heading directly to their room. Ty followed a moment later, not bothering to be discreet as he stared at Zane’s ass while he hurried down the hall.

Zane opened the door and stepped aside to let Ty in. Their luggage had already been brought up which made it easy enough to close the door and push Ty against it. “You have a choice to make. Abstinence or silence? You pick.”

Wrapping his arms around Zane’s waist, Ty pulled him close. He tugged until their bodies were pressed together from lips to hips, continuing the kiss from the elevator.

“Good choice,” Zane murmured appreciatively. “Get naked, get on the bed, now.” If they hurried, they would still make it in time for dinner with the team and no one would be the wiser.

Not since that ill-fated cruise case was Ty so eager to acquiesce to whatever Zane asked of him. His cock twitched in his pants at the thought of that soft, agreeable Ty from the case. He loved every side of his lover but that one had been so appealing, considering how rarely he saw it.

While Ty stripped out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed, Zane dug through the shaving kit to find what they needed, then shed his clothes as well. After flying to New York, they’d both need showers and new clothes before dinner anyway, so he gave no thought to leaving them on the floor, are more focused on Ty laying on his stomach on the bed, ass pressed invitingly up at him. Ty glanced over his shoulder, giving Zane a smile that made his knees weak. It made Zane worried that he would be able to get his hands to cooperate long enough to get Ty prepped, as on edge as he was.

“Get a move on, Lone Star,” Ty drawled and Zane came to kneel between Ty’s spread legs, admiring the way his lover was laid out in front of him. Desire rumbled through him like thunder in a Texas summer storm. Ty was an attractive man and he knew it, but he was never vain about it. Seeing him like this, Zane thought he had every right to be vain.

He ran a hand down Ty’s spine, watching him tremble in anticipation. Slicking his fingers with lubricant, Zane pressed his finger lightly against Ty’s hole, watching it clench as he did so. “God, you’re gorgeous,” Zane breathed out as he pushed one finger in, hearing the soft hiss from Ty as he did so. Sometimes, when they were both too worked up to do this properly, Zane would take Ty with very little preparation. Today, however, he intended to draw it out, for several reasons, not the least of which being that Ty could be very loud in those circumstances and neither wanted to explain to Fred or Scott what they were doing. 

"Zane," Ty moaned underneath him and, clearly frustrated at the slow pace. It would be worth it in the end, though, and both of them knew it. 

As Ty squirmed, adjusting to the intrusion, it was all Zane could do not to take himself in hand. Watching his fingers disappear into his lover's body was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He could sit and do this for hours, content to bring Ty to the edge, again and again, reducing his normally acerbic partner to a pliant, mewling mess. 

But they had somewhere to be, so that would have to wait for another day. Maybe they could take a day off next week, spend the whole day in bed until neither of them could move. 

Zane added a second finger, enthralled by the way Ty's body stretched to accommodate him. Ty pushed back against his hand, clearly wanting more than Zane was giving him. He bent over his lover and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Patience, doll."

"Fuck patience, Garrett," Ty snapped at him, though the words lost some of their power by the way Ty moaned at the end of his name. Zane simply smirked and scissored his fingers, watching the shudder go through Ty's body. 

As much as he wanted to drag this out, they had dinner plans and couldn't miss them without having a damn good excuse. "I was fucking my partner all afternoon," was not one they could use and Zane had no interest in lying to their friends and teammates. 

Though he would if they had to. 

Slicking himself, Zane pressed in, watching as he slowly stretched Ty open, Ty's body taking him in inch by inch. Ty cried out, hands gripping the sheets before he remembered where they were and turned to press his face against the pillow to try and muffle the sound. God Zane wished he could hear him, hear the pleasure that he wrung out of his lover with every snap of his hips. 

Ty loosened a little around him, releasing the vice grip on his cock that had him on the edge of orgasm almost immediately. Once they both calmed slightly, Zane began to move, short firm thrusts of his hips that rocked them and the bed. "Zane," Ty hissed in warning the second time the bed hit the wall. He paused, trying to figure out a way to take Ty that wouldn't out them to their next-door neighbors. 

Wrapping himself around Ty, Zane curled against his back and wrapped his arms around Ty's chest. There wasn't much room for movement in this position but it let him hold his lover and Zane would never get enough of that. Ty pressed his hips back and Zane rocked his own. 

They lay on their sides, Zane spooned up against Ty's back, their hips meeting one another in gentle thrusts that pulled the breath from both their lungs. For two men who normally took each other hard and rough, this was heart-achingly tender and Zane wondered if he could convince Ty to do this more often. 

His hands ghosted up and down Ty's chest, feeling hard muscle and coarse hair. His muscles twitched under Zane's touch, though whether it was from his hands or the restraint Ty was showing in not crying out, Zane didn't know. Using his extra couple inches, he lifted himself up so he could kiss Ty. His lover turned his head to meet his lips eagerly and the kiss was as slow and intimate as their lovemaking. When they weren't kissing, he nuzzled against Ty's neck, his hair, anything that allowed him to stay as close to his partner as possible. 

When he felt his release slowly building, Zane lowered his hand to wrap around Ty's cock and began to stroke it in time with their thrusts. Ty whimpered and turned his head, seeking a kiss almost immediately, something Zane was happy to give. He felt Ty pulse in his hand, hot strands of come running over his fingers and onto the bed. He swallowed down every moan and cry Ty had and Ty returned the favor when Zane emptied himself inside his lover. 

They lay there in bed, still pressed tight together, catching their breath. Zane's heart pounded in his chest and he wasn't entirely sure it was because of the exertion. Sex was rarely like that for them and Zane thought he might cry from the sheer intimacy of it all. They needed to do that more often, though he was at a loss of how to tell Ty that. 

Ty saved him the trouble, turning his head to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Zane's mouth. "I love you," he whispered into the quiet room and Zane's pounding heart skipped a beat. They'd said that to each other hundreds of times now but this felt heavier, more significant. 

"I love you too." 

They dozed like that, Zane eventually softening and slipping from his lover's body, until they had to get up and get ready for dinner. Ty started to pull away from him then stopped, looking back over his shoulder at Zane. "Are you feeling this too?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. Whatever this was, whatever they had, he was feeling it more than he ever had. If Zane had any doubts about spending the rest of his life with the man next to him, they were gone, vanished like the early morning mist when touched by the first rays of sun. Ty was his sun. Ty was his compass. Ty was his everything. 

Giving him a quick nod, Ty smiled. "Good." He climbed out of bed, stretching out his stiff muscles, making quite the show of it for Zane. "Get a move on it, Garrett. We both need to shower. If we show up smelling like sex, you're the one who has to explain it."

Zane propped himself up on his elbows, eyeing Ty appreciatively. "There is one way to make sure we get done in time," he pointed out reasonably. He glanced at the bathroom door, knowing Ty would follow his thoughts. 

"What is it with you and hotel bathrooms, Zane?" he asked with a laugh, already making his way to the bathroom without waiting for Zane to catch up. "Come join me if you want. But you need to be able to stay quiet."

Out of the bed in an instant, Zane laughed as he followed Ty into the bathroom wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him deeply as the water warmed up. They were absolutely going to be late to dinner but he couldn't find it within himself to care in the slightest. 

They'd come up with some excuse if they had to. They always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
